saudade
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: Saudade adalah sebuah kata dalam bahasa Portugis dan Galisia yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan nostalgia yang mendalam atau rasa melankolia yang berkepanjangan pada seseorang, atau beberapa orang yang merasa kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Itulah yang Jung Yunho rasakan selama 14 tahun terakhir. YunJae . DaeJae
1. chapter 1

**prolog - genggaman tangan yang terlepas**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah tangan..

Sebuah tangan yang memegangku saat terjatuh,

Sebuah tangan yang mengangkatku untuk kembali berdiri.

Sebuah tangan.. yang seharusnya tidak pernah kulepaskan.

Sebuah tangan yang semestinya kugenggam erat,

Sebagaimana ia menggenggam, tidak hanya tanganku, namun juga hatiku.

Hatiku.. yang hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan tanpa rupa ketika aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Hatiku.. yang masih saja memanggil namanya, berharap ia mendengarkan lantunan rinduku untuknya.

Hatiku yang hingga kini masih berharap..

Akan terjaga di suatu pagi.. dan mendapati bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang telah berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kaulah alasanku untuk hidup, kaulah alasanku untuk bertahan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

\- fanfic ini hampir selesai, chapter terakhir sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. tapi saya sudah punya gambaran, akan seperti apa endingnya nanti.

\- fanfic ini total ada 8 chapter (termasuk prologue dan epilogue) dan akan saya post satu per satu setiap harinya, kecuali hari minggu.


	2. chapter 2

**bab 1 - sisi tempat tidur yang kosong**

* * *

.

Jung Yunho terkesiap dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya, meskipun pendingin ruangan kamar tidurnya menyala dan berfungsi dengan baik. Ia melirik jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 3 dini hari. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sejak 14 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan pahit itu begitu menyakitkan. Tak bisa dilupakan, sekalipun ia ingin menghapus kejadian hari itu dari otaknya. Rasa bersalah yang terus-menerus menyiksa alam bawah sadarnya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, matanya menangkap tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya. HOLD. Ditulis dalam huruf kapital dengan tinta hitam tebal. Sebuah kata yang dulu menjadi pegangannya itu seolah kini tertawa mengejeknya. Ia ingat, alasannya mentato kata itu adalah sebagai pengingat. 15 tahun yang lalu, ketika kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, ia merasa seakan dunianya runtuh. Namun ada sebuah tangan yang memegangnya, sebuah senyum dan mata indah yang mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan. Kata itu merupakan pengingat, bahwa ia tidak sendiri, akan ada tangan yang menangkapnya saat terjatuh, mengangkatnya agar ia mampu berdiri lagi. Kata itu merupakan pegangannya, agar ia tidak menyerah apapun yang terjadi, ia mentatonya di tempat tangan itu biasa memegangnya.

 _Tangan yang senantiasa memegangnya saat ia terjatuh.. Seandainya ia memegang tangan itu lebih erat, seandainya ia tidak melepaskan tangan itu.._

Yunho kembali mengusap wajahnya, menghela napas keras, dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak bisa kembali tidur, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya, jika terbangun dari mimpi buruk seperti saat ini, ia akan berlari mengelilingi taman, sedikitnya 10kali putaran. Tapi tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, saat ini ia lelah berlari. Ia memilih berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, menyalakan keran, dan menyamankan diri di bawah pancuran, tak mengindahkan dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku, pikirnya. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia dapat sejenak melupakan.

Di mata dunia, Jung Yunho adalah seorang jutawan muda, tampan, dan berbakat. di usia 30 tahun, ia menjabat sebagai CEO Jung Corp. yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan menguasai hampir separuh perekonomian Korea Selatan. Orang terkaya kedua seantero Korea - dan nomor 9 di Asia - itu memiliki stasiun tv, swalayan, universitas, rumah sakit, hotel berbintang, serta apartemen mewah, dan perumahan elit. Ia sendiri menempati penthouse di salah satu gedung apartemen miliknya. Jangan lupakan sederet mobil mewah koleksinya yang berbaris di lahan parkir pribadinya, masih di gedung yang sama.

Namun inilah Jung Yunho yang sesungguhnya, rapuh dan terluka. Bahkan setelah 14 tahun berlalu, luka itu masih berdarah. Bahkan setelah tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dilaluinya seorang diri, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan kegagalannya menyelamatkan keindahan surga yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, sinar mataharinya, Yoo Youngjae.

.

* * *

.

Yunho mengenal Kim Himchan saat keduanya berkuliah di Universitas Negeri Seoul. Mereka sempat menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mereka lebih nyaman menjadi teman. Hubungan pertemanan yang masih terjalin hingga hari ini. Dan karena alasan itulah ia ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah pesta yang diadakan di salah satu hotel berbintang di Manhattan, New York. Pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus teman baiknya semasa kuliah, Kim Himchan. Himchan yang kini menjadi seorang model top dan aktor di Hollywood, menikahi seorang produser musik ternama, Bang Yongguk, atau yang lebih dikenal di industri hiburan Amerika dengan nama Andrew Baag. Keduanya bertemu saat terlibat dalam proses pembuatan sebuah film. Cinta lokasi itu terus berlanjut, bahkan setelah penggarapan proyek film tersebut usai, hingga kemudian keduanya menikah.

Yunho turut bahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya. Namun ia juga merasa iri, karena hingga detik ini ia masih melajang, yang menjadikan bahan olok-olokan rekan-rekannya yang kebanyakan sudah berkeluarga. Jauh di dasar hatinya yang terdalam, Yunho tahu, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hidup normal selayaknya orang lain: menikah dan memiliki anak. Tidak saat hatinya masih tertinggal di masa lalu. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Hingga dirinya bertemu orang itu..

Namanya Kim Jaejoong, sederhananya manusia terindah yang pernah ia temui setelah Youngjae-nya. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, keduanya memiliki kemiripan: berkulit putih, bermata besar, memiliki hidung mancung, dan bibir semerah buah ceri. Benar-benar tipe idealnya. Mungkin karena itulah ia merasa tertarik dan menghampiri pria cantik tersebut.

Dari percakapan yang terbangun di antara sampanye dan alunan musik klasik itu Yunho mengetahui bahwa pria yang seumuran dengannya itu berasal dari Jepang dan ia kemari untuk menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk. Jaejoong bahkan berkelakar bahwa mereka berdua, dirinya dan Yunho, memang sudah ditakdirkan, bertemu saat sama-sama menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasih masing-masing. Lelucon yang kemudian membawa keduanya ke kamar tempat Yunho menginap, mengantarkan mereka menuju malam panas penuh kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yunho terbangun tanpa Jaejoong di sampingnya. Pria cantik itu seolah menghilang bersama angin yang tak kasat mata, bahkan tanpa salam perpisahan. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Yunho tidur dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya di sebuah pesta. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa hampa, seperti ada yang hilang, ketika mendapati sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong saat ia terbangun. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan 14 tahun yang lalu saat Youngjae-nya menghilang. Mungkin karena ia merasa seolah melihat Yoo Youngjae dalam sosok Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin karena ia mendapatkan kembali gairah dari belasan tahun lalu yang ia pikir tak bisa lagi ia rasakan. Apapun alasannya, ia harus menemukan Kim Jaejoong ini. Dan siapapun dia, Yunho harus memilikinya.

.


	3. chapter 3

**bab 2 - mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang sama.**

* * *

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri gang-gang sempit di sebuah perkampungan dengan rumah-rumah yang saling berhimpitan. Mimpi yang lain, Jaejoong tahu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat mimpi yang sama. Perkampungan yang sama, jalan-jalan, dan rumah-rumah yang sama. Jaejoong yakin, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini dalam kehidupan nyata, namun entah mengapa, saat melangkah menyusuri jalan ini, rasanya sangat familiar. Seolah ia sudah menjalani seluruh hidupnya melewati jalan ini. Jalan yang ia sendiri tak tahu, apakah benar-benar ada, atau hanya sekedar bagian dari imajinasinya. Jalan yang kalaupun benar-benar ada, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana letaknya. Jika dilihat dari bentuk rumahnya, sepertinya daerah ini bukan di Jepang. Dan ini aneh, karena seingatnya, Jaejoong belum pernah pergi ke luar negeri.

Tidak, tidak. Ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika untuk menghadiri pernikahan seniornya di Universitas Tokyo yang juga merupakan pacar pertamanya, Bang Yongguk - hubungan mereka berakhir ketika Yongguk memutuskan pergi ke Amerika setelah kelulusan. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa daerah yang ada di mimpinya sudah pasti bukan di Amerika. Tempat itu terlihat bernuansa Asia, mungkinkah China? Atau Korea? Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu yakin. Lagipula di Amerika, ia hanya pergi ke Time Square dan Central Park setelah menghadiri pernikahan Yongguk. Dan kedua tempat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tempat dalam mimpinya.

Berbicara mengenai pernikahan Yongguk, Jaejoong jadi ingat pria tampan yang ia tinggalkan di kamar hotel kala itu. Sama seperti dirinya, pria itu juga menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasihnya, Kim Himchan, yang merupakan pengantin Yongguk. Bukan hanya karena kisah keduanya memiliki kesamaanlah mereka bisa langsung akrab, tapi karena Jaejoong merasa seperti mengenal pria asing itu. Ia bahkan bertanya, "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" saat pria itu menghampirinya. Pria yang kemudian diketahuinya bernama Jung Yunho itu menggeleng, "Aku pasti ingat jika kita pernah bertemu, Anda memiliki wajah yang sulit dilupakan." Selanjutnya percakapan mereka mengalir seperti sampanye yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas-gelas kristal di tangan para tamu undangan, berlanjut hingga ke kamar yang menjadi saksi percintaan keduanya.

Ah, ia menyesal sekarang. Paling tidak ia harusnya meninggalkan nomor ponsel atau alamat emailnya agar pria itu bisa menghubunginya. Padahal Jung Yunho merupakan tangkapan yang bagus. Tidak hanya tampan dan kaya, dia juga bermain dengan hebat di atas ranjang, benar-benar bisa memanjakan dan memuaskan dirinya. Semakin menyesal karena ia yakin bahwa Yunho juga menginginkannya. _Ah, sayang sekali.._

.

* * *

.

Sore itu seperti biasa, Jaejoong sedang menikmati secangkir Latte di kafe langganannya. Ia sedang asyik menggambar di buku sketsanya kala seorang pelayan mengantarkan sepotong brownies pesanannya.

"Desa Seni Gamcheon?" si pelayan berkata ketika melihat gambar pemandangan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan sketsa yang baru saja ia gambar pada si pelayan, sebuah daerah perbukitan dengan ratusan rumah-rumah berwarna-warni memenuhi sisi lerengnya.

Pelayan bernama Ryosuke itu mengangguk, "Aku baru saja pulang liburan dari sana bersama teman-temanku. Tempatnya sangat indah!"

Jadi tempat ini benar-benar ada, pikir Jaejoong.

"Di mana..?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Busan, Korea Selatan." senyum yang Ryosuke lemparkan seolah memberi harapan bagi Jaejoong untuk menemukan tempat yang selama ini hanya ia lihat dalam mimpinya, bahwa tempat itu benar-benar ada. "Kau tahu, tempat ini juga dikenal sebagai Santorini-nya Korea."

 _Busan, ya.._

 _._

* * *

.

"Kau baru saja pulang dari Amerika, dan sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi?" terdengar suara Zheng Shuang dari seberang sana.

Segera setelah percakapannya dengan Ryosuke, Jaejoong langsung menelpon Zheng Shuang, memberitahukan rencananya untuk pergi ke Korea. Zheng Shuang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kuliah. Ialah tempat Jaejoong menumpahkan segala keluh-kesahnya, termasuk menceritakan tentang tempat-tempat yang sering dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Aku harus melihatnya secara langsung. Aku harus tahu kenapa aku sering memimpikannya." Jaejoong memiliki sebuah kebiasaan, ia selalu menggambar semua tempat yang ia kunjungi di mimpinya ke dalam buku sketsanya. Desa yang menurut Ryosuke ada di Busan itu adalah salah satunya. Bermula sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, setelah ia tersadar dari koma. Sejak itu ia terus mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu. Dan yang paling sering adalah perkampungan dengan gang-gang sempit dan rumah-rumah yang saling berhimpitan itu.

Kini, setelah mengetahui bahwa tempat itu benar-benar ada, di Korea, Jaejoong akan mengunjunginya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mencarinya, karena ia tidak tahu apapun terkait tempat itu. Tapi kini ia harus pergi ke sana. Ia ingin melihatnya secara langsung dan mencari tahu kenapa dirinya terus bermimpi tentang tempat yang baru sekali ini akan ia datangi. Jaejoong bahkan belum pernah ke Korea, sekalipun bisa dibilang bahwa ia orang Korea.

"Tolong jangan bilang pada ayah dan ibu jika aku pergi ke sana, ya," pintanya pada Zheng Shuang. Orang tuanya saat ini sedang ada di Bali untuk berlibur, mereka bahkan belum tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah pulang dari Amerika. "Jika mereka bertanya, katakan saja bahwa aku masih di Amerika. Please.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hati-hati." gadis China itu berpesan sebelum memutus sambungan telponnya.

Jaejoong segera berbenah, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam kopernya yang baru kemarin dibongkar. Tidak lupa ia membawa semua buku sketsanya. Totalnya ada 10 buku yang kesemuanya dipenuhi goresan tangan Jaejoong. Ia juga mengambil dompetnya yang berisi uang, kartu kredit, dan paspor serta dokumen penting lainnya.

"Busan, aku datang."

.


	4. chapter 4

**bab 3 - merindukan kampung halaman, mencari harta karun**

* * *

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak Jung Yunho terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamannya. Sejak memulai bisnisnya di Seoul, Yunho tak pernah lagi pulang ke Busan, bahkan pada tahun baru Chuseok sekalipun. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang menanti kepulangannya, karena semua orang kesayangannya telah pergi. Ia lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Tapi belakangan, ia tiba-tiba merindukan rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkannya. Ia merindukan kota tempatnya tumbuh besar. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan di kota metropolitan kedua di Korea ini. Tapi di sini jugalah ia bertemu dengan cintanya. Di sinilah ia menemukan keluarga dan harapan, tepat setelah ia pikir segalanya telah berakhir. Dan di sini pulalah mimpi-mimpi dan rencana masa depan yang telah ia bangun bersama malaikatnya sirna. Dari sinilah semua mimpi buruknya berawal.

Ia berjalan ditemani gambaran dirinya di masa lalu menyusuri pasar Gukje yang ramai dipenuhi wisatawan, bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalunya. Dahulu orang tuanya memiliki sebuah toko cinderamata di pasar ini. Di sinilah ia menghabiskan sorenya sepulang sekolah, membantu ayah dan ibunya di toko. Tepat di seberang kios orang tuanya merupakan sebuah kedai tempat Bibi Yoo, ibunda Yoo Youngjae, bekerja. Ia berusia 10 tahun saat keluarganya pindah ke Busan untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru setelah usaha di Gwangju mengalami kebangkrutan. Yunho yang kala itu bernama Jung Daehyun, masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah dan lingkungan barunya. Yoo Youngjae merupakan teman pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Aku juga pernah menjadi murid pindahan seperti dirimu, setahun yang lalu," jelas pemilik pipi tembam itu usai memperkenalkan diri pada teman sebangkunya yang baru, "pindahan dari Seoul."

Senyum hangatnya yang ramah, tatapan mata cerahnya dipenuhi binar keceriaan, "Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" menjabat tangan Youngjae yang terulur, Daehyun merasa bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja beradaptasi di kota barunya ini.

Ketika orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan, Bibi Yoo dan Youngjae menemaninya, mereka bahkan menerima Daehyun yang kala itu masih remaja untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Karena tidak ada satupun kerabat tuan dan nyonya Jung yang bersedia menampungnya, mereka menolak mengakui orang tua Daehyun sebagai saudaranya setelah keluarga kecil itu jatuh miskin. Hingga peristiwa naas itu terjadi.. Daehyun benar-benar tak sanggup menatap Bibi Yoo, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Youngjae. Tapi Bibi Yoo yang sabar dan pemaaf tetap menerimanya. Wanita itu telah menganggap Daehyun sebagai putranya, ia bahkan bekerja siang dan malam agar bisa membiayai pendidikan putra angkatnya itu hingga ke perguruan tinggi.

Ia merindukan Bibi Yoo. Ia merindukan Youngjae. Ia merindukan dirinya yang dulu.. hari-harinya yang cerah dan berwarna. Tapi kini sinar mataharinya telah redup, bersembunyi di balik awan mendung yang tak berkesudahan. Hari di mana Yoo Youngjae menghilang adalah hari ketika Jung Daehyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar berakhir. Ia ingin menghapus tato di tangannya, tato yang mengingatkannya pada tangan hangat Youngjae yang menggenggamnya. Namun ia bertahan demi Bibi Yoo yang tulus menyayanginya, Bibi Yoo yang berbesar hati memaafkan Daehyun. Demi wanita yang telah melahirkan pujaan hatinya, meskipun Daehyun ikut mati bersama perginya Youngjae. Dan sejak saat itu ia mengganti namanya menjadi Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Yunho tengah berjalan di depan toko sepatu yang dulunya merupakan kios milik orang tuanya, ketika matanya menangkap sosok indah di antara kerumunan manusia tak jauh dari sana. Bahkan di tempat seperti ini, di antara banyak orang yang berjejal dan saling berdesak-desakkan, pria itu tampak bersinar. Dengan senyum terkembang di bibir berbentuk hatinya, ia menghampiri Kim Jaejoong yang tampak asyik memilih baju di sebuah kios. Pria cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah tawar-menawar dengan si penjual. Setelah si penjual menyerahkan bungkusan berupa beberapa potong pakaian kepada Jaejoong, barulah Yunho menghampirinya.

"Kupikir kau belum pernah ke Korea. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau pintar bahasa Korea."

Kim Jaejoong terkejut ketika menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di sana, menatapnya, dan berbicara padanya. Dari semua tempat, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu di sini. Sepertinya benar-benar jodoh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Yunho mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Aku lahir dan besar di Jepang. Menurut orang tuaku, aku sama sekali belum pernah ke Korea. Ibuku orang Jepang, dan ayahku, meskipun beliau orang Korea, tapi keduanya selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Mungkin aku pernah belajar bahasa Korea saat sekolah, entahlah."

"Tapi bahasa Koreamu terdengar sangat lancar, seperti orang yang terbiasa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea sepanjang hidupnya. Kau bahkan bicara menggunakan logat Busan, yakin tidak pernah tinggal di korea?"

"Aku tidak punya kenangan sebelum usia 20 tahun. Kecelakaan." jelasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu yang tidak diingatnya.

"Pulang kampung," kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang mengernyit dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pengusaha muda terkaya dari Seoul ternyata orang Busan."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, suara tawanya terdengar renyah menyapu telinga Jaejoong, seperti dentang lonceng di malam natal yang mengalun merdu. "Aku lahir di Gwangju, pindah ke Busan umur 10 tahun. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di negeri orang?"

"Yang kau bilang negeri orang ini negeriku juga, meskipun ini pertama kalinya aku kemari," ucap Jaejoong tak terima. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku mencari harta karun."

Yunho tertawa lagi, ia merasa senang bersama Jaejoong. Ia merasa seperti menemukan dirinya yang dulu, Jung Daehyun dari belasan tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali dirinya tertawa selepas itu. "Harta karun apa? Biar kubantu mencarinya."

Jaejoong menggeleng, di mata Yunho ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu orang asing. Ini adalah top secret."

Ugh, Yunho benar-benar ingin menciumnya.

"Yang kau panggil orang asing ini sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu dan memberikan servis memuaskan di New York. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Jaejoong menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho, "Sst, tutup mulutmu. Dilarang bicara vulgar dan frontal di tempat umum."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin berbicara di tempat yang lebih privat? Kita ke tempatku saja, di sana kita bisa bicara dan 'bicara'," Yunho menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Jaejoong.

Pipi pria cantik itu merona, "Dasar mesum!" ia buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tertawa dan mengejarnya.

.

* * *

.

Sejak kedatangannya ke Busan hari sebelumnya, Jaejoong menginap di sebuah hotel dekat pantai Haeundae. Tapi semalam, ia tidak pulang ke hotel tempatnya menginap, melainkan ke rumah besar milik Yunho di pusat kota. Mereka menghabiskan malam berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih. Yunho menemani Jaejoong berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket, lalu pria cantik itu memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Setelah makan malam yang lezat itu, keduanya menonton film di ruang keluarga, Jaejoong bersandar di bahu Yunho dengan lengan Yunho melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Selanjutnya mereka bercinta di kamar Yunho, semalaman penuh, hingga Jaejoong kelelahan dan tertidur ketika langit di ufuk timur mulai terang.

Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlelap. Saat bersama pria ini, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Saat bersama pria ini, ia bisa tersenyum, bahkan tertawa, seakan tragedi 14 tahun yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Pria cantik ini membuat hatinya yang mati sejak kepergian malaikatnya kembali berdetak. Yunho tahu, ia telah jatuh pada pemilik bibir ceri ini pada detik pertama maniknya menangkap sosok indah itu. Namun ia takut untuk mengakuinya. Ia ragu, apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong? Ataukah hanya karena pria ini mengingatkannya pada Yoo Youngjae?

"Daehyun-ah.."

Yunho terperanjat mendengar nama yang terlontar dari bibir semerah mawar itu.

Nama itu.. namanya. Dirinya dari 15 tahun yang lalu.

Mata indah itu masih terpejam, Jaejoong masih tertidur. Ia bermimpi. Tapi.. bagaimana ia tahu nama itu? Tidak mungkin, kan, ia mengenal orang lain bernama Daehyun? Jaejoong bahkan baru kali ini ke Korea. _Lalu.. Mungkinkah..?_

.

* * *

.

"Good morning."

Pagi itu ketika membuka matanya, Kim Jaejoong disambut dengan kecupan-kecupan yang didaratkan Yunho di leher dan bahunya.

"Ini masih pagi," ia mencoba mendorong Yunho yang tengah menindihnya. "Semalam kau sudah banyak.. ah~" ucapannya diakhiri desahan ketika Yunho kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong.

"Aku menginginkanmu, lagi." Yunho mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana, membuat Jaejoong semakin tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Yunho-yah~"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya tengah berendam air hangat bersama di dalam bath tub besar di kamar mandi Yunho. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yunho. Jutawan muda itu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, bibirnya mengecupi tengkuk dan belakang telinga Jaejoong.

"Siapa Daehyun?" tanyanya di antara ciumannya, tangannya bergerak-gerak mengelus pinggang Jaejoong.

"Siapa Daehyun?" Jaejoong balas bertanya, tangannya menangkup wajah Yunho, mengarahkan bibir yang menjadi candunya itu pada bibirnya.

Yunho menyambut bibir Jaejoong, membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah. Tangannya bergerak naik ke dada dan menyentuh puting kecoklatan pria cantik itu.

Jaejoong melenguh, "Yunho~"

"Kau menggumamkan nama pria lain saat tidur denganku," Yunho berucap dengan nada bicara yang mengatakan seolah ia cemburu.

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho, "Aku tidak kenal siapapun bernama Daehyun," kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Yunho, mengecup sekilas bibir yang semalaman menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku." Yunho semakin mendekatkan Jaejoong pada dirinya, melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang hangat yang seakan memanggilnya untuk dipuaskan. Ia menggeram saat Jaejoong menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, lubangnya semakin ketat membungkus Yunho junior yang semakin membesar di dalam sana, mendesak dinding sempit Jaejoong dan membuatnya merasa semakin penuh.

Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho saat pria itu meraup putingnya, sementara sebelah tangannya memainkan kejantanan Jaejoong yang berdiri tegak dikelilingi air yang tak lagi hangat. Kepalanya limbung dipenuhi kenikmatan.

"Yunho~ Ah, Yunho!"

Jaejoong terisak saat milik Yunho menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Demi Tuhan, Yunho benar-benar dewa seks. Ini terlalu banyak, Jaejoong tidak kuat lagi.

Tapi Yunho tidak berhenti sampai di situ, bahkan setelah Jaejoong mencapai puncaknya. Masih dengan kesejatiannya di dalam lubang Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya, berpindah ke tempat tidur. Ia melanjutkan permainannya dengan lebih bernafsu, membawa Jaejoong ke nirwana yang lebih tinggi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa cemburu mendengar Jaejoong menyebut nama pria lain saat bersamanya, sebuah nama yang merupakan nama aslinya, dan pria lain itu kemungkinan adalah dirinya juga. Namun saat ini ia tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing memikirkan hal itu, ia hanya ingin terus memiliki Jaejoong, lebih lama lagi. Karena saat ini hanya ada dirinya, Jung Yunho, dan Kim Jaejoong, malaikat terindah dalam pelukannya.

.

* * *

ps. the rated chapter is so cringe-worthy.


	5. chapter 5

**bab 3.5 - "apakah kau tahu tempat ini?"**

* * *

.

Malam harinya Yunho mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Mereka membeli ayam dan bir dalam perjalanan, kemudian menikmati santap malam ditemani pemandangan indah pantai Haeundae dari balkon kamar Jaejoong di lantai 11. Setelah menghabiskan satu kotak besar ayam goreng dan 6 kaleng bir, Jaejoong mengambil setumpuk buku sketsa dari kopernya. Ia membuka satu di antaranya dan menunjukkannya pada Yunho,

"Apakah kau tahu tempat ini?"

Yunho membuka halaman demi halaman, memperhatikan setiap detil gambar-gambar dalam buku sketsa itu, semua tempat ini ada di Busan. Pantai Haeundae, Pasar Gukje, Desa Seni Gamcheon, Jembatan Gwangan, dan yang terbanyak.. sebuah perkampungan dengan gang-gang sempit dan rumah berhimpitan di sana-sini yang sama sekali tak asing baginya.

"Kau baru 3 hari di Busan tapi sudah mengunjungi semua tempat ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku baru mengunjungi Pantai Haeundae dan Pasar Gukje. Aku agak terkejut karena kedua tempat itu benar-benar mirip dengan gambar yang ada dalam buku sketsaku."

Yunho membuka buku selanjutnya, isinya masih dipenuhi sketsa pemandangan di setiap sudut kota Busan. Mulai dari jalanan, pertokoan, perumahan, gedung-gedung bertingkat, taman, pantai, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Ia terdiam ketika di buku ketiga semua halamannya dipenuhi pemandangan yang sama. Perkampungan tempatnya tumbuh besar, bagaikan potret yang diambil dari berbagai sudut.

Tangannya terhenti ketika halaman yang dibaliknya membuka pada gambar sebuah pintu kayu berwarna marun dengan grafiti bertuliskan HOLD, sama persis dengan tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itu adalah pintu rumah Bibi Yoo, tempat ia tinggal bersama ibu angkat dan sahabatnya sejak dirinya menjadi seorang yatim-piatu. Ia ingat, setelah Yunho -kala itu masih bernama Daehyun- mentato tangannya, Youngjae membuat grafiti itu di pintu rumah. Hal itu agar memudahkan Yunho untuk menemukan rumah tempat tinggal mereka di antara puluhan rumah-rumah yang saling berhimpitan dan terlihat sama di matanya. Youngjae bahkan membuat tanda di sepanjang jalan dari mulut gang di pinggir jalan raya sampai ke rumah, agar Yunho tidak tersesat kalau-kalau ia harus keluar rumah tanpa dirinya maupun sang ibu.

Jemari Yunho bergerak mengusap grafiti di pintu itu, matanya menatap penuh kerinduan, "Dari mana kau tahu tentang tempat ini?"

"Aku melihatnya di mimpiku." Jaejoong kemudian menjelaskan pada Yunho tentang mimpinya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. "Aku terbangun dari koma tanpa ingatan apapun sebelum usia 20 tahun, tapi sejak saat itu aku terus melihat tempat-tempat ini di mimpiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terus memimpikannya, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah ke Korea, apalagi menginjakkan kaki di tempat-tempat ini."

"Yang paling sering adalah perkampungan ini," Jaejoong mengambil buku sketsa dari tangan Yunho. "Kau tahu, aku menangis saat menggambar pintu ini. Aku merasa.. seolah aku sangat merindukan sesuatu, seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kurindukan."

Yunho menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi pria cantik di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau merindukan tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah kau lihat di kehidupan nyata?" sementara ia sendiri berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

 _Kemungkinannya memang sangat kecil, tapi bolehkah ia berharap?_

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Karena itulah aku datang kemari." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang masih bertengger di pipinya, ia mencium tato yang sama dengan grafiti di pintu yang ia gambar sekian tahun sebelumnya. "Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu.." ucapnya kemudian.

Saat itulah Yunho tak bisa lagi menghentikan cairan yang mengalir dari matanya, dan kini giliran Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Yunho. Hanya Youngjae yang pernah melakukan itu, mencium tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah malaikatnya dari 15 tahun yang lalu.

Yunho meraih Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya, erat. "Besok," ia mencium helaian rambut hitam Jaejoong, "besok kita akan mengunjungi semua tempat ini." Ia mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap sepasang bola yang seakan menghipnotisnya sejak awal perjumpaan, "Kau bisa melihat semuanya besok," sebelum mencium bibir manis Jaejoong, menyalurkan kerinduan yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

* * *

.

Seperti janjinya pada malam sebelumnya, pagi itu Yunho membawa Jaejoong mengelilingi Busan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat dalam buku sketsa milik Jaejoong. Pantai Haeundae, Desa Seni Gamcheon, Pasar Gukje, Kuil Haedong Yonggun, dan Jembatan Gwangan.

Mereka tengah beriringan menyusuri Pasar Gukje ketika Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah toko sepatu. "Dulunya itu adalah toko cinderamata milik ayahku," ia menunjuk toko sepatu di depannya. "Aku sering membantu ayah dan ibu sepulang sekolah," ia melewatkan bagian tentang seseorang sering dilihatnya melalui kaca jendela kedai di belakang tempatnya berdiri.

Jaejoong menatap pria di sebelahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, toko ini dijual untuk melunasi hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuaku,"

Yunho berbalik menatap kedai sup babi tepat di seberang toko yang dulunya merupakan toko souvenir milik keluarganya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pasangan suami istri lanjut usia itu masih di sini? Ataukah tempat ini kini dikelola anak-cucu mereka? Masihkah Kakek Bong dan Nenek Yoon mengingatnya? Dapatkah mereka mengenalinya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu?

"Kedai ini juga ada dalam mimpiku," Jaejoong membuka salah satu buku sketsa yang dibawanya, menunjukkan sebuah halaman di mana gambar sepasang suami-istri berbicara di depan kedai bernama Sup Babi Bong-Yoon terpampang.

.

.

.

"Nenek meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Kakek dirawat di rumah sakit karena kesehatannya yang terus menurun sejak Nenek pergi," jawaban yang didapatkan dari seorang pria di kedai tersebut ketika Yunho menanyakan perihal Kakek Bong dan Nenek Yoon.

"Oh, tunggu. Bukankah kau Jung Daehyun?" pria bernama Nam Chang Shik itu pernah menjadi teman sekelas Yunho di sekolah dasar. "Dan kau.. Yoo Youngjae?" pria itu menunjuk Jaejoong yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu, ternyata kau masih hidup."

Dan yunho bergegas menarik Jaejoong pergi dari sana bahkan sebelum pria cantik itu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pria pemilik kedai itu. Siapa Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menatap takjub pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sejauh mata memandang, terhampar warna-warni ratusan rumah memenuhi lereng sebuah bukit, membentuk Desa Seni Gamcheon. Inilah Santorini-nya Korea! Ia teringat ucapan si pelayan kafe kala itu. Tempat ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang di gambar. Dan Ryosuke benar, tempat ini sangat indah.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, menatapnya dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibir indahnya. Yunho membalas senyum itu, napasnya tercekat. Senyuman itu bahkan lebih menyilaukan dibanding terik matahari jam 12 siang. Pemandangan yang bahkan lebih indah dari hamparan warna-warni desa di lereng bukit itu.

.

* * *

.

Tempat yang mereka datangi selanjutnya terletak di pinggiran kota. Setelah peristiwa kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan pemukiman ini 10 tahun yang lalu, yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing dan reruntuhan sebuah perkampungan tanpa nama yang hangus terbakar. Pria Busan itu menjelaskan bahwa tempat ini dibiarkan terbengkalai sejak kejadian itu. Jatuh terlalu banyak korban, nyaris tidak ada harta benda yang terselamatkan. Para penduduk yang selamat dari peristiwa itu kini pindah, meninggalkan area ini menjadi kota mati di pinggiran kota Busan.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Ia bisa menggambarkan keadaan tempat ini sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi, ia bisa melihatnya dalam benaknya. Gang-gang sempit minim penerangan di malam hari. Jalanan becek digenangi air seusai hujan. Anak tangga-anak tangga yang licin dan curam. Dinding-dinding setiap rumahnya saling berdempetan. Anak-anak kecil berlarian saling berkejaran di sepanjang gang sempit yang berliku bagaikan sebuah labirin. Sebuah rumah kecil tanpa halaman, hanya sebuah jendela ditutupi tirai motif bunga sepatu, dindingnya berwarna biru langit, kusam dimakan usia. Seorang wanita dengan wajah keibuan membuka sebuah pintu kayu berwarna marun dengan grafiti berukuran besar di bagian atas pintu.

"Rumah.."

Yunho menoleh mendengar gumaman Jaejoong, mendapati wajah indah itu kembali dibasahi air mata. Ia meraih tangan pucat yang gemetar itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Bergumam pelan,

"Rumah."

.

* * *

.

Langit senja dihiasi bias kemerahan ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di sebuah komplek pemakaman di luar Kota Metropolitan Busan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam melewati gundukan-gundukan tanah menuju tiga buah makam yang saling bersebelahan. Jaejoong mengenali dua di antaranya, Jung Sang Hyun dan Kang Dae Sook. Jaejoong pernah melihatnya di salah satu mimpinya. Foto pria yang terpasang pada batu nisan itu tampak seperti versi tua dari pria yang datang bersamanya, wajah Yunho 10 tahun mendatang, dan si wanita memiliki bibir berbentuk hati seperti milik Yunho.

"Mereka orang tuaku." Yunho membungkuk hormat pada gundukan tanah yang menjadi tempat persemayaman jenazah kedua orang tuanya. Lalu beralih pada makam ketiga, nama Yoo Jae Hwa terukir pada batu nisannya, tanpa sebuah foto. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kenangan yang terjadi satu dekade yang lampau.

Kala itu Yunho tengah menjalani tahun keduanya di Universitas Negeri Seoul. Ia bergegas pulang ke Busan setelah mendengar berita yang menimpa bibi kesayangannya di kampung halaman. Tak ada yang dapat diselamatkan dari kobaran api yang tanpa ampun menghanguskan rumahnya. Tidak selembar foto sekalipun, wajah wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersimpan dalam kenangan putra angkatnya. Bibi Yoo dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, luka bakarnya mencapai 90%, dokter berkata ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lama.

Yunho masih ingat kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikkan Bibi Yoo sebelum napas terakhirnya, "Putri Kakek Yoon berkata, ia melihat Youngjae di Jepang," sepatah demi sepatah kata ia ucapkan di antara desah napasnya yang semakin tersengal. "Berjanjilah kau akan mencarinya," dengan sisa upaya yang dimiliki, wanita itu meraih tangan Yunho, "berjanjilah kau akan menemukannya..."

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dalam sebuah wawancara dengan majalah bisnis, ketika ditanya apa yang memotivasi dirinya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pengusaha kaya dan sukses di usia muda, Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia dicampakkan seseorang karena ia miskin, sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja bukan itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia menjadi Jung Yunho yang sekarang untuk mencari dan menemukan Youngjae-nya yang hilang.

 _Bibi, tolong tunggu sebentar, aku sudah semakin dekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku akan menemukannya.._

"Makam siapa ini?" pertanyaan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Dia ibu angkatku, wafat sebagai salah satu korban kebakaran di pemukiman yang baru saja kita datangi." hati kecilnya berdebat, haruskah ia memberitahukan hal yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya pada Jaejoong? Ia teringat kembali pesan terakhir bibinya sebelum berpulang, "Bibi Yoo meninggal tanggal 24 Januari 2006, tepat di hari ulang tahun putranya yang ke-20."

Sakit. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tertawa sumbang, "aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun, 2 hari setelah tanggal itu. Tepatnya tanggal 26 Januari." Dadanya terasa sesak, "Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi ibuku berkata bahwa itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20."

Yunho menatap pria cantik di sebelahnya, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang lagi-lagi membasahi pipi itu. "Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. "Tidak tahu. Tapi hatiku terasa sakit melihat makam ini. Apakah aneh jika aku berkata bahwa aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu?"

Yunho sedikit banyak mengerti sekarang, bahwa Kim Jaejoong memang benar-benar adalah Youngjae-nya. Ia hanya perlu menggali lebih dalam tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria ini dan membuktikan dugaannya.

"Jaejoong-ah," ia menangkup wajah catik itu dengan tangan besarnya, "bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang kucari selama ini?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sepasang bibir lembut itu kembali memagut bibir merahnya yang basah sehabis menangis.

.


	6. chapter 6

**bab 4 - pertemuan ketiga, takdir atau kebetulan?**

* * *

.

Sepulangnya dari perjalanan ke Korea, Kim Jaejoong kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai General Manager di perusahaan ayahnya. Lewat setahun berlalu sejak ia berpisah dari Yunho di Bandara Internasional Incheon, awalnya mereka masih saling berkomunikasi, namun semakin hari intensitas perbincangan mereka semakin berkurang. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mulanya saling berbicara melalui panggilan video setiap malam, dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing hanya bisa melakukan telepon singkat pada akhir pekan untuk menanyakan kabar dan menyampaikan rindu. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan resmi di antara keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai, saling merindukan, namun hanya sampai di situ. Tidak ada komitmen bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan, tidak ada rencana dan janji-janji menuju hubungan yang lebih serius. Hingga beberapa bulan terakhir, dunia kerja semakin tanpa ampun menjauhkan mereka. Keduanya tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menyapa, tiada lagi "aku mencintaimu," tak ada lagi "aku merindukanmu."

Di suatu pagi, beberapa minggu sejak keduanya hilang kontak, Jaejoong mendapat kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka akan terjadi padanya. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa terkejutnya Kim Jaejoong ketika ia memasuki ruang pertemuan gedung KM Inc. pagi itu dan mendapati Jung Yunho ada di sana. Berdiri dalam balutan setelan jas Armani dan sepatu Luoboutin dengan tampannya, sebuah jam tangan Rolex melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri menyembunyikan tato HOLD-nya, adalah Jung Yunho-nya yang tampan. Penampilannya dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki jelas-jelas menunjukkan betapa kaya dan berkelasnya pria ini, didukung wajah tampannya yang membuatnya tampak bagaikan titisan seorang Dewa Yunani.

Kemarin Tuan Kim sudah memberi tahu bahwa hari ini seorang perwakilan Jung Corp. dari Korea akan datang guna membicarakan rencana kerja sama kedua perusahaan raksasa di Asia Timur tersebut, dan Jaejoong ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan KM Inc. untuk menyertai ayahnya dalam pertemuan ini. Seorang perwakilan, dalam pikiran Jaejoong adalah seorang GM seperti dirinya. Namun siapa sangka, sang CEO sendiri yang hadir dalam rapat kali ini. Dan Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya, ia nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Yunho saat itu juga.

"Senang bertemu lagi, Kim Jaejoong-ssi," Jaejoong ingin mencium senyum yang terkembang di bibir hati itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" pertanyaan sang ayah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan liarnya, mereka di sini untuk urusan pekerjaan, ia harus profesional.

"Kami bertemu di pesta pernikahan Andrew Baag di Amerika." Bagus, Jaejoong, kau mulai bisa mengendalikan dirimu.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang pertemuan tertutup di belakang Tuan Kim dan sekretarisnya yang undur diri setelah rapat berakhir. Hanya ada Yunho, Jaejoong, dan kedua sekretaris mereka di ruangan itu sekarang.

"Sekretaris Shim, tolong tinggalkan kami, ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua dengan GM Kim," perintah Yunho pada Shim Changmin, sekretarisnya, nadanya tegas dan terdengar sedikit memaksa.

Nona Ueno, sekretaris Jaejoong, menatapnya -menanyakan perintah atasannya, lalu keluar bersama Sekretaris Shim setelah Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kita bertemu di Busan?" CEO Jung Corp. itu bertanya setelah ruang itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan sang General Manager di sana.

Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat ketika Yunho mendekat, "Tuan Kim tidak tahu bahwa aku pergi ke Korea."

"Kau memanggil ayahmu Tuan Kim?" Yunho melangkah mendekat.

Semakin sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk bersikap normal ketika wangi parfum mahal Yunho menguar menggelitik hidungnya. "Beliau Presiden Direktur di sini, tapi di rumah aku memanggilnya ayah." Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Tangannya gatal, ingin meraih Yunho dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu, bahwa sama halnya dengan dirinya, Yunho pun mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong Jaejoong ke dinding dan mengklaimnya di tempat itu, saat itu juga. Seperti dirinya, Yunho juga nyaris gagal mempertahankan sikap profesionalnya.

Lama, mereka berdiri di sana, hanya saling menatap, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Aku merindukanmu" dan "aku mencintaimu" hanyalah beberapa dari sekian banyak yang ingin mereka sampaikan lewat tatapan itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea besok pagi," ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, memecah keheningan selama beberapa menit yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Jaejoong menangkap pertanyaan yang terselip dalam kalimat itu, "apakah kau mau ikut denganku? Kembalilah ke Korea bersamaku, aku merindukanmu."

"Maaf, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan dalam waktu dekat." Ia melihat kekecewaan terpancar dari raut wajah tampan itu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sesekali." Senyum yang tiba-tiba terkembang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong membuat wajahnya berbinar cerah. "Terlebih setelah kerja sama kita benar-benar terlaksana, aku akan punya banyak alasan untuk ke Korea dan menemuimu."

Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, meraihnya agar mendekat. _Persetan dengan profesionalisme._ "Setidaknya makan malam denganku, aku belum pernah ke Menara Tokyo."

Jaejoong tertawa, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak detik pertama itu. "Kita bertemu di sana pukul 7 malam, okey?"

Yunho mengangguk puas atas jawaban pengobat rindunya, "Sampai jumpa," ucapnya usai mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir Jaejoong.

.

* * *

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam Jaejoong tiba di depan Menara Tokyo dan melihat Yunho yang sudah tiba terlebih dulu menunggunya dengan 2 tiket masuk di tangan. Malam ini Yunho memakai pakaian kasual: kaos lengan pendek warna putih dengan kerah rendah berbentuk V yang menonjolkan bahu lebar, lengan kekar, dan dada bidangnya dipadu celana jeans berwarna biru dengan robekan di bagian lututnya dan sepatu adidas berwarna merah. Penampilannya sedikit banyak mengingatkan dirinya pada Yunho yang ditemuinya di Busan setahun yang lalu. Dan bila saja Jaejoong tidak mengenalnya, ia akan berpikir jika Yunho adalah seorang bintang dari Korea. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana yang tadi dipakainya ke kantor, lengkap dengan sepatu kulit Dolce & Gabbana favoritnya, karena ia memang langsung ke sini sepulang kerja, hanya saja ia melepaskan jasnya dan meninggalkannya di mobil.

Tiba di puncak menara, Yunho mengabadikan pemandangan Tokyo lewat ponselnya, ia bahkan mengambil beberapa foto Jaejoong -dan foto mereka berdua- dengan latar belakang kelap-kelip lampu ibu kota negara sakura tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang turis," Jaejoong tertawa mengejek, Yunho memintanya untuk mengambil fotonya.

"Aku memang seorang turis, wisatawan dari Korea. Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, adalah pemandu wisataku." Yunho tersenyum lebar. Seperti ini, ia terlihat lebih muda dari usia sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, apakah ini pertama kalinya kau ke Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong, mengembalikan ponsel Yunho.

Jutawan muda itu menggeleng. "Aku pernah ke Osaka dan Yokohama sebelumnya," jawabnya sembari memeriksa hasil jepretan Jaejoong. Tidak hanya pandai menggambar, pria keturunan Korea-Jepang itu rupanya juga memiliki bakat dalam dunia fotografi. "Tapi ini kali pertama mengunjungi Tokyo."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau belajar bahasa Jepang? Saat pertemuan tadi pagi bahasa Jepangmu cukup bagus."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, memberikan senyuman paling manisnya, "Aku belajar untukmu," membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku ingin muntah," Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan bibirnya untuk balas tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Puas berfoto dan menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian, pasangan beda negara itu memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran di Shibuya. Mereka menikmati _steak_ dan _wine_ yang lezat di ruang VIP agar bisa memiliki privasi, ketika ponsel Yunho berdering.

"Yunho-ssi, dompetmu.." Yunho menjatuhkan dompetnya saat ia pamit berdiri untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon yang tampaknya sangat penting itu, ia bahkan tidak mendengar Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

Jaejoong memungut dompet Burberry Yunho yang terjatuh di lantai. Dompet itu terbuka, memperlihatkan foto dua orang anak lelaki berpose ke arah kamera dengan latar belakang padang bunga matahari yang tampaknya tak asing bagi Jaejoong. Bukan itu saja, salah satu dari dua anak ini juga terasa sangat familiar. Jaejoong yakin ia pernah melihat wajah ini di suatu tempat, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia terkejut saat memperhatikan wajah si anak satunya. Wajah dengan pipi tembam itu.. ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang bocah ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya? Bukan wajahnya yang sekarang, setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu, wajahnya sedikit banyak mengalami perubahan. Tapi ia ingat, tidak salah lagi.. wajah ini mirip dengan dirinya yang baru terjaga dari koma di tahun 2006.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, siapa anak dalam foto ini?

Jaejoong buru-buru meletakkan dompet Yunho di meja ketika pemiliknya kembali usai panggilan teleponnya berakhir.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu," Jaejoong menunjuk dompet kulit di samping piring makan Yunho. Ia lalu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, namun benaknya berkecamuk. Haruskah ia bertanya? Tapi bagaimana jika Yunho tidak mau menjawab? Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali siapa bocah yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Yunho-ssi," Jaejoong memulai setelah memikirkan selama beberapa saat, "uhm, aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi.." ia semakin terdengar ragu, "siapa anak dalam foto di dompetmu?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang, harusnya ia memberitahunya? Bagaimana ia harus memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang ini? Akankah ia percaya pada apa yang dia katakan? Melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak menunggu jawabannya, Yunho menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan, "Kau ingat saat kita mengunjungi makam orang tuaku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ada makam ketiga di samping makam keduanya."

Tentu saja ia ingat. "Yoo Jae Hwa.." Sebuah makam yang membuatnya merasa sangat sedih hanya dengan melihatnya.

Yunho membuka dompetnya, menatap foto yang terpajang di dalamnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya foto yang tersisa dari malaikatnya, satu-satunya yang terselamatkan dari kebakaran yang melanda rumahnya. Karena saat kebakaran itu terjadi, Yunho ada di Seoul, ia menyimpan foto itu dalam dompetnya sejak Youngjae menghilang. Foto yang diambil saat sekolah mereka melakukan darma wisata ke Pulau Jeju. Mereka berusia 16 tahun saat itu, hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Youngjae.

"Anak dalam foto ini," Yunho memperlihatkan foto dalam dompetnya, "adalah aku," ia menunjuk foto dirinya, "dan yang ini," menunjuk foto bocah berpipi tembam, "adalah putra Bibi Yoo, namanya Yoo Youngjae." Yunho sengaja tidak melanjutkan, ia menunggu, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong mendengar nama itu.

"Apa.. yang..." _apa yang terjadi pada anak itu_ , Jaejoong ingin menanyakannya, tapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

 _Di depanku_ , Yunho ingin menjawab. Tapi sepertinya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu, karena sepertinya Jaejoong masih belum ingat. Masih belum saatnya, tunggu sebentar lagi. "Aku masih mencarinya."

 _Jadi anak itu adalah Yoo Youngjae.._ "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, tapi.. wajah anak dalam foto itu, maksudku Yoo Youngjae, ia mirip denganku."

Karena Yunho hanya diam mendengar perkataannya, Jaejoong mengira Yunho tidak mengerti -atau lebih buruk, tidak percaya- dengan ucapannya dan berpikir bahwa dirinya konyol. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa Yunho sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku memang tidak ingat masa laluku, dan aku juga tidak menyimpan foto masa kecilku, jadi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi wajahku 11 tahun yang lalu, ketika baru sadar dari koma, mirip dengan Yoo Youngjae dalam foto. Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Aku tahu." jawaban singkat Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

 _Apa.. Bagaimana?_ "Sejak kapan?" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sejak awal," lagi-lagi Yunho memberikan jawaban yang tidak dimengertinya, "saat kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di Busan."

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae?" itu adalah hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, dan karena Yunho mengusulkannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk. Lidahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu.

Yunho menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Mulai dari kepindahan keluarganya ke Busan, perjumpaannya dengan Youngjae dan Bibi Yoo, kematian kedua orang tuanya, hingga.. peristiwa tragis yang menimpa Youngjae.

"Kami bermain-main di atap sekolah." Jaejoong tahu ia seharusnya menghentikan Yunho. "Youngjae.. berdiri.. di tepian atap." Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak seharusnya memaksakan diri untuk menceritakan peristiwa itu. "Ia.. tergelincir.." Tak seharusnya mengingat kembali kenangan menyakitkan itu. "Dan aku.. tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.."

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya, pindah ke samping Yunho dan memeluknya, membiarkan pria itu menangis di bahunya, menumpahkan segala duka lara yang dipendamnya seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku.. melepaskan tangan itu.." bisikan Yunho terdengar begitu memilukan. "Aku membiarkannya terjatuh." Ia tidak suka mendengar Yunho seperti ini. "Ini salahku." Ia tidak suka melihat Yunho menyalahkan dirinya seperti ini.

Jaejoong ingin mengatakan pada Yunho, bahwa ini bukan kesalahannya, bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan, sudah terjadi, dan ia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Tapi dirinya hanya orang luar yang tidak terlibat langsung, ia hanya mendengar kisahnya dari Yunho, apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia merasa mual membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Youngjae, terjatuh dari atap sekolah, kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanyanya setelah Yunho tampak sedikit tenang. _Apakah Yoo Youngjae tewas_ , Jaejoong ingin bertanya. Tapi sekali lagi, lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah di ujung bibirnya.

Yunho mengulang apa yang diucapkan dokter kala itu, "Mati otak. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Sangat disarankan untuk melepas alat bantu medisnya. Meskipun pihak rumah sakit tidak melarang jika keluarga pasien ingin mempertahankannya. Tapi untuk itu dibutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit."

Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah peristiwa yang membunuh Daehyun, pedih yang ia rasakan hari itu melebihi pahitnya penyesalan yang ia rasakan ketika pegangan tangannya terlepas. Bibi Yoo menghubungi mantan suaminya, ayah kandung Youngjae, meminta dukungan finansial untuk biaya pengobatan putranya. Orang itu bersedia menanggung biaya medis untuk Youngjae, bersedia melakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhannya.

"Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, aku ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Youngjae. Tapi terlambat, mereka sudah membawanya pergi. Menurut Bibi Yoo, Youngjae akan dibawa ke rumah sakit besar di Seoul dengan fasilitas yang lebih memadai. Karena itulah aku melanjutkan pendidikan ke Seoul. Aku mencarinya ke setiap rumah sakit, tapi tidak ada seorangpun pasien bernama Yoo Youngjae."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho, "Jadi Yoo Youngjae menghilang, dan kau masih mencarinya hingga sekarang?" ia menyimpulkan.

"Seseorang berkata, pernah melihatnya di Jepang," Yunho meremas tangan dalam genggamannya, menatap wajah indah di hadapannya, "aku punya dugaan di mana aku bisa menemukannya,"

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong mulai bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan Yunho, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Dan ini ada kaitannya denganku?" untuk mencari jawaban atas ribuan tanya yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho menatap lekat manik hitam Jaejoong, "aku memiliki kecurigaan bahwa dirimu adalah Yoo Youngjae." Jaejoong ingin mengelak, bagaimana mungkin dirinya adalah Yoo Youngjae. Namun tidak ada bantahan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia hanya bisa menatap Yunho penuh tanya, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau ingat, saat aku cemburu padamu karena menyebut nama pria lain saat bersamaku?"

 _Nama itu.._ "Daehyun."

"Itu adalah nama asliku. Aku mengubahnya setelah Youngjae menghilang."

 _Daehyun, Jung Daehyun.._ Selama ini Jaejoong terus berpikir, di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Jika benar yang dikatakan Yunho, tentang dirinya adalah Yoo Youngjae, alasan wajah dalam foto serta kedua nama itu terasa tidak asing menjadi masuk akal. Tapi kecurigaan itu tidak membuktikan apapun.

"Jadi hanya karena itu dan kau mengira bahwa aku adalah Yoo Youngjae?"

"Tidak hanya itu," Yunho terlihat begitu tenang mengatakannya, "bukankah ini aneh, bahwa kau belum pernah ke Korea tapi bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar?" seolah ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban ini sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. "Kau juga memimpikan tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya," seolah ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi. "Dan kau bahkan menangis saat mengunjungi makam bibi yoo dan pemukiman yang terbakar itu," seolah ia memang sudah menantikan Jaejoong untuk menanyakan hal ini. "Hanya ada satu penjelasan untuk hal ini: kau adalah Yoo Youngjae"

Jika Yunho benar, jika semua yang dikatakannya memang benar.. apakah itu artinya orang tuanya telah berbohong? "Kau bilang peristiwa itu terjadi pada Youngjae saat usianya 16 tahun. Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat berusia 19 tahun." Apakah semua cerita yang didengarnya dari sang ibu hanyalah kebohongan belaka? Tapi kenapa mereka melakukannya? Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia sama sekali tak memahaminya.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau mencari tahu perihal kecelakaan yang menimpamu," kenapa Yunho ingin mengetahuinya? Bukankah sudah jelas, Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan. "Apa yang terjadi," jalanan yang licin dan hujan salju yang lebat mengakibatkan kendaraan yang dikendarainya terbalik. "Kapan kejadiannya," dini hari setelah pesta perayaan pergantian tahun bersama keluarga besar ibunya di Kyoto, usianya belum genap 19 tahun kala itu. "Berapa lama kau mengalami koma," lebih dari setahun, ia membuka matanya tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. "Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya."

Tapi Jaejoong tidak mengingat semua itu, ia hanya mendengarkan ceritanya dari ibunya, juga sang ayah. Sama halnya ia hanya mendengar kisah tentang Yoo Youngjae dari Yunho. Ia tidak benar-benar mengalami peristiwa itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan salah satu dari keduanya berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mempercayai semua yang kukatakan, tapi kumohon, temukanlah kebenarannya. Bukan untukku, tetapi lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri." Jaejoong bisa melihat ketulusan terpancar dari mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh kerinduan itu, "Katakanlah kau tidak bisa mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, paling tidak kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi, setidaknya kau tidak perlu lagi menjalani hidupmu dalam kebohongan."

.

* * *

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan yunho hari itu, Jaejoong terjaga sepanjang malam. Bukan karena ia menghabiskan malam panas bersama Yunho, pria itu langsung kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumah ayahnya. Melainkan karena ia memikirkan semua yang Yunho katakan saat makan malam mereka. Kisahnya mengenai Yoo Youngjae dan masa lalunya, serta kecurigaannya bahwa Jaejoong adalah Yongjae dan teori yang ia kemukakan. Jaejoong bimbang. Ia tahu dirinya harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menemukan kebenaran yang mungkin disembunyikan dari dirinya. Namun ia takut, jika yang Yunho katakan memang benar, jika orang tuanya sungguh berbohong.. maka segalanya akan berubah. Hidupnya yang sempurna dan semua kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan dari harta orang tuanya, ia akan kehilangan semua itu. Sanggupkah ia?

Setumpuk buku sketsa di atas meja kerjanya seakan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa kenyamanan ini bukanlah kebahagiaan yang ia cari. Selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa dirinya mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu. Itulah yang membawa dirinya ke Korea setahun yang lalu, untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan kini, menatap gambar pintu kayu berwarna marun itu, ia seolah menemukannya. Mengingat kembali ibu angkat Yunho yang tewas dalam kebakaran, ia memikirkan kesepian yang dialami wanita itu sejak kehilangan putranya. Wanita yang mungkin saja merupakan ibu kandungnya.. wanita yang mungkin saja telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini 31 tahun yang lalu..

.

.

.

Dini hari, setelah lelah dengan pikiran yang mengganggunya semalaman, Jaejoong terlelap selama beberapa saat. Dalam mimpinya ia berjalan di sebuah lorong panjang nan gelap. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, namun lorong itu bagaikan tak berujung, ia tidak bisa menemukan akhirnya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan_ , pikirnya. Sekelebat bayangan terlintas dalam benaknya, seraut wajah keibuan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Kim Jaejoong memantapkan hatinya. Sebagaimana yang Jung yunho katakan, dirinya harus mencari tahu yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia harus menemukan kebenarannya. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, yang harus ia lakukan hanya terus melangkah maju. Dan benar saja, di kejauhan nampak sebuah pintu kayu berwarna marun. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu itu, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia memutar pegangan di sisi pintu membuat pintunya terbuka. Sebersit cahaya putih menyilaukan menyapa indera penglihatannya. Ia melangkah ke dalamnya, kehangatan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, memeluk hati dan jiwanya.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia membuka matanya.. sebagaimana ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, sebelas tahun yang lalu.

.


	7. chapter 7

**bab 4.5 - "aku ingat semuanya"**

* * *

.

"Ibu, apakah aku pernah ke Korea?" pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba di meja sarapan pagi itu membuat Yamazaki-san, ibunda Jaejoong, menghentikan kegiatannya menuangkan susu ke gelas putranya.

Alih-alih ibunya, justru sang ayah lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau tidak pernah ke Korea."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau mempelajarinya di sekolah, kau ingat?" wanita itu menyela sebelum suaminya sempat membuka mulut.

"Aku mengalami amnesia, Ibu ingat?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, membuat Nyonya Kim merasa tertohok.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan, terlebih terhadap ibumu."

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan peringatan dalam nada tegas ayahnya, "Benarkah aku hanya koma selama setahun? Apakah aku benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan pada tahun 2005?"

Tuan Kim menggebrak meja, membuat makanan yang tersaji di atasnya berhamburan, mengabaikan sumpitnya yang menggelinding dan jatuh ke lantai. Mata tajamnya menatap penuh emosi ke arah sang putra. Nyonya Kim menyentuh lengan suaminya, berusaha menenangkan. Sementara Jaejoong tak gentar membalas tatapan ayahnya, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menuntaskan semuanya di sini, saat ini juga. Ia harus mendapatkan kebenarannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Siapa Yoo Jae-Hwa?" tanyanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu penuh ketegangan.

Jaejoong menangkap perubahan yang terjadi pada raut wajah kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya ada keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya, sebelum sang ayah berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, topeng yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari. Sedangkan sang ibu, air mukanya berubah dari terkejut, menjadi panik, lalu kembali berubah menjadi raut wajah dengan perasaan bersalah. Seolah ia baru saja tertangkap basah telah melakukan sebuah dosa yang tak terampunkan. Hingga kemudian wanita paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersimpuh di samping putranya.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan?" kini giliran Jaejoong yang terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan sang ibu.

Tuan Kim menghampiri sang istri, "Sakura-san apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menarik lengan istrinya agar berdiri.

Namun wanita itu tetap bergeming, bahkan ketika sang suami membentaknya, memerintahkan padanya untuk berdiri. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Ibu," Jaejoong berlutut di hadapan sang ibu, "kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Ia menghapus air mata di wajah wanita itu, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jaejoong tahu, wanita yang selama 11 tahun ia panggil ibu ini akan mengatakan hal yang ingin ia dengar, jawaban yang sejak lama ingin diketahuinya, kebenaran tentang masa lalunya.

"Yoo Jaehwa, dia.. adalah ibumu. Ibu kandungmu.." dan wanita itu kembali terisak.

Jaejoong memang telah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal ini. Namun tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit, mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya, kedua orang yang ia panggil ibu dan ayah, telah membohongi dirinya selama ini.

.

* * *

.

Kim Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di telinganya masih terngiang apa yang dikatakan sang ibu beberapa saat sebeumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, bahkan setelah sekian lama menikah. Awalnya aku sangat marah saat mengetahui bahwa suamiku memiliki anak dari wanita lain, dari istri simpanannya yang tinggal di korea." Jaejoong merasa tersinggung, yang wanita itu sebut sebagai istri simpanan sang suami adalah ibu kandungnya, wanita yang telah melahirkannya 31 tahun lalu. "Namun saat melihatmu yang terbaring koma.. aku tidak bisa membencimu. Dan ketika kau kembali membuka matamu, aku bersumpah sejak hari itu bahwa kau akan menjadi putraku. Kau adalah kim jaejoong, buah hatiku."

Hatinya yang terluka menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya, membuatnya ingin meluapkan segala emosinya kepada wanita yang sejak dirinya terbangun dari koma telah merawatnya seperti buah hatinya sendiri. Jaejoong ingin menyalahkan wanita ini, bukan hanya karena ia telah membohongi dirinya, namun juga karena ia telah memisahkan seorang putra dari ibunya.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan ibuku? Tidakkah anda memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya?" katakanlah ia kejam, namun Jaejoong merasa puas melihat sorot mata yang biasanya penuh kehangatan itu tampak terluka. "Anda telah mengambil darinya satu-satunya harta yang dia miliki, anda telah mencuri kebahagiaannya, tujuan hidupnya. Bukankah anda juga wanita? Tidak pernahkah sekalipun anda memikirkan betapa sakitnya dan kesepian yang dialami wanita itu sejak putranya menghilang?" Dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya dipenuhi kebencian, ia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin menyakiti perasaan wanita di depannya. "Wanita itu yang telah melahirkan dan merawatku sejak kecil, ia hanya ingin putranya mendapatkan perawatan terbaik karena itulah ia menyerahkan putranya pada suami anda. Ia bahkan meninggal dunia tanpa sempat bertemu kembali dengan putra yang ia rindukan.."

Jaejoong berbalik pergi -meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih bersimpuh di lantai, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf sambil terisak- bibirnya tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

Jaejoong terus mengemudikan mobilnya, ia harus menemui Yunho sebelum pria itu kembali ke Korea. Ia ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini pada pria yang telah memiliki hatinya tersebut. Ia akan mengatakan pada Yunho-nya, bahwa dirinya akan menerimanya ajakannya untuk kembali ke Korea bersamanya. Persetan dengan semua yang ia miliki di sini. Kim Jaejoong sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, dan ia sudah cukup merasa dibohongi oleh kedua orang yang ia sebut sebagai orang tuanya.

Jaejoong masih mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, nyaris terlambat menyadari serombongan murid taman kanak-kanak yang hendak menyeberang. Beruntung dirinya sempat membanting kemudi pada detik-detik terakhir untuk menghindarkan kecelakaan, mobilnya yang kehilangan kendali berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah sepeda motor yang terparkir di depan restoran cepat saji tak jauh dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Jung Yunho berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit di pusat kota Tokyo. Dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara ketika Sekreataris Shim menerima panggilan dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan. Ia segera memerintahkan pada Changmin untuk berbalik arah.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Yunho melihat sang kekasih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, sebuah perban dan plester terpasang pada luka di dahinya. Jaejoong membuka mata ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma parfum pria kesayangannya, pria itu menghampiri ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku ingin pulang," Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur, Yunho menahannya agar kembali berbaring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil saja, kok," Jaejoong menunjuk perban di dahinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, yunho-ssi, hanya lelah." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersandar di muka bumi, "Aku ingin pulang."

.

* * *

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali ke hotel tempat sebelumnya ia menginap, karena pria cantik itu menolak pulang ke rumah sang ayah. Sementara Jaejoong beristirahat di kamar Yunho, pengusaha tampan itu menemui Sekretaris Shim, ia memintanya mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuan dengan investor asing dari Eropa yang semestinya diadakan lusa, dikarenakan kepulangannya yang tertunda. Jung Yunho telah memutuskan, ia hanya akan pulang ke Korea setelah keadaan kekasihnya membaik, dan kali ini ia tidak akan pulang tanpa Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka matanya, langit di luar jendela kamarnya telah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman, dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit, diam-diam menatap targetmu yang sedang tidur, dan memikirkan hal-hal mesum yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapnya selagi ia dalam kondisi rentan."

"Aku hanya memandangi wajah kekasihku yang cantik, memangnya tidak boleh?" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar pembelaan Yunho. "Dan kau benar, aku memang sedang merancang skenario termesum yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, jadi karena kau sudah bangun sekarang, ayo kita lakukan," tawanya semakin keras terdengar ketika Yunho menggelitik pinggangnya, membuatnya merasa kegelian.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada semua kekasihmu?" tanyanya setelah Yunho menghentikan permainan mereka, ia menatap wajah tampan pria yang saat ini sedang memeluknya.

"Dua orang," tangan Yunho memainkan surai lembut yang jatuh menutupi dahi pria cantiknya, "aku hanya begini pada dua orang saja: Yoo Youngjae dan Kim Jaejoong."

Menangkap tangan yang masih bermain dengan rambutnya, Jaejoong mengecup tato di pergelangan tangan pria itu, "Dan keduanya merupakan orang yang sama," ia berbisik pelan, membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu.." _Mungkinkah ingatanmu telah kembali?_ Ia harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Pria cantik itu bangkit, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah tidur seharian, lalu berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia berbicara cukup keras, sehingga pria yang masih menatapnya dari tempat tidur dapat mendengarkan ucapannya, "Aku ingat semuanya."

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika mobilnya mengalami tabrakan, kepalanya cukup keras membentur kemudi. Untuk sesaat ia hilang kesadaran, dibutakan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya. Namun tak lama kemudian, bagaikan sebuah keran yang terbuka, semua kenangan itu mengalir begitu saja, memenuhi otaknya, menyesaki hatinya.

Kim Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pagar pembatas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berteriak, "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya!" Seolah ia tengah meneriakkan pada dunia, bahwa dirinya, Kim Jaejoong, telah mengingat kembali semua masa lalunya sebagai Yoo Youngjae. Seolah ia ingin sang ibu yang kini menjadi bintang paling terang di langit untuk mendengarnya.

Ia ingat semuanya. Mulai dari masa kecilnya di Seoul, perceraian kedua orang tuanya, kepindahannya bersama sang ibu ke Busan, hingga pertemanannya dengan murid pindahan dari Gwangju, Jung Daehyun. Ia ingat kecelakaan yang menimpa Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, betapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat bagaimana hancur dan terpuruknya Daehyun kala itu. Ia ingat dirinya menemani Daehyun mendapatkan tato, ia ingat membuat replika tato itu di pintu rumahnya, ia ingat dirinya membuat tanda di sepanjang jalan karena Daehyun tidak bisa menemukan rumah mereka. Ia ingat perjalanan wisata ke Pulau Jeju, berfoto di padang bunga matahari, serta ciuman pertama mereka di Pantai Hyeopjae saat matahari terbenam. Dan ia juga mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa yang terjadi pada hari naas itu...

Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, Youngjae-ah.." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong, membisikkan permintaan maafnya yang tak tersampaikan selama bertahun-tahun.

Pria cantik itu mengusap tangan pria yang tengah memeluknya, "Bukan salahmu, Daehyunnie," ia memanggil kembali nama kesayangan yang dulu ia berikan pada teman baiknya, "itu kecelakaan."

Seperti halnya Yunho yang masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah ketakutan Youngjae saat ia terjatuh, Jaejoong pun mengingat tangan yang meraihnya sesaat setelah ia tergelincir dari atap, tangan yang berusaha menariknya kembali ke atas. Dan ia tahu, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Daehyun. Keringat yang membasahi membuat tangannya licin sehingga pegangannya terlepas. Ia bahkan mengingat dengan jelas ketika tubuhnya jatuh dan menghantam tanah. Ia tidak berteriak saat itu, hanya menatap wajah Daehyun yang semakin menjauh, ia bahkan masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namanya. Yoo Youngjae sangat menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu terjadi karena kelalaiannya, dirinya yang menantang maut dengan berdiri di tepian, tubuhnya yang hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tergelincir dari atap, sepenuhnya akibat dari kebodohannya. Ketika pegangan tangan itu terlepas, ia takut Jung Daehyun akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan benar saja, itulah yang terjadi kemudian.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tetap saja, tidak seharusnya aku melepaskan tanganmu.." ia terisak, " Jika aku lebih erat memegangmu, jika aku tidak menjatuhkanmu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi..."

Jaejoong berbalik dan meraih Yunho ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sama seperti 16 tahun yang lalu ketika orang tuanya wafat, Daehyunnie-nya masih rapuh dan masih saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orang-orang terkasihnya. "Sudah terjadi," tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung pria kesayangannya, seperti yang ia lakukan belasan tahun lalu untuk menenangkannya. "Dan itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku terjatuh karena kelalaianku sendiri. Kau sudah berusaha untuk menangkapku, kalaupun pada akhirnya aku tetap terjatuh, itu bukan salahmu. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau tidak melakukan salah apapun." Ia merasakan sepasang lengan itu semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Yunho-yah." Ia membalas erat pelukan Yunho, "Maaf, karena sempat melupakanmu," air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. "Maaf, karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan maaf, telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama..."

Yunho mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap senyum di wajah yang tetap terlihat cantik sekalipun bersimbah air mata, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatku," ia menatap sayang sepasang mata yang dirindukannya selama lebih dari satu dekade, "dan selamat datang kembali."

Dua pasang mata itu terpejam, tepat pada saat bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho bersentuhan dengan bibir ceri milik Jaejoong. Di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang, disaksikan purnama yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik segumpal awan, keduanya berciuman menyampaikan rindu yang sekian lama terpendam. Setelah lima belas tahun yang menyakitkan bertemankan sepi, akhirnya Jung Yunho berhenti mencari. Setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, akhirnya mimpi buruk itu benar-benar berakhir. Karena saat ini, ia telah menemukan kembali sinar mataharinya, _malaikatnya telah pulang..._

.

* * *

.

 _15 tahun. Setelah tahun-tahun panjang berteman rindu yang menyiksa, aku menemukannya. Cintaku, Malaikatku, Sinar Matahariku.. ia kembali. Sebuah tangan yang terasa begitu pas dalam genggamanku, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskannya. Selamanya.. dan lebih._ \- JDH/JYH

.

* * *

.

 _Aku adalah Yoo Youngjae dari 15 tahun yang lalu, dan dia.. cintaku, adalah Jung Daehyun dari masa yang sama. Namun saat ini, kami adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Aku mencintainya. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. Selamanya.. dan lebih._ \- YYJ/KJJ

.

* * *

~ **tamat** ~


	8. chapter 8

**epilog - tak'kan kubiarkan terlepas lagi**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah wajah yang tak asing..

Sebuah senyum yang senantiasa menghangatkan hatiku

Dan tatapan penuh kasih

Yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

.

Sebuah nama..

Jung Daehyun,

Mengiringi langkah kakiku sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri jalan-jalan penuh kenangan,

Gang-gang sempit sebuah perkampungan diapit rumah-rumah yang saling berhimpitan.

.

Sebuah pelukan erat,

Menyambutku di depan pintu kayu berwarna marun dengan grafiti bertuliskan HOLD; rumah.

Mendekap dengan penuh kehangatan, tempat ternyaman di dunia. sebuah familiariti yang kurindukan.

.

Maafkan aku sempat melupakanmu,

Tapi kini.. aku mengingat semuanya.

.

Dan tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau melepas genggaman tanganmu.

Lagi, cintai aku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu.. bahkan lebih.

Karena aku adalah milikmu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow, dan memfavoritkan fanfic saya ini.


End file.
